A Sudden Urge
by Lucicelo
Summary: Hiroki didn't notice the fact that he wore his pajamas on the way to Nowaki's job until Nowaki pointed it out. All he thought about was asking a certain question to his lover of so many years. ONESHOT.


_A/N: I just felt like writing Hiroki proposing to Nowaki...the feels are strong today_

_-Lucicelo_

* * *

Sudden Urge (ONESHOT)

Nowaki quivered in his spot while he covered his mouth with his hand. Tears gathered in his eyes and his teeth chattered as he stared at the object in Hiroki's hand. The gleaming golden band was nestled inside a plush red velvet pillow and he noticed some inscriptions inside of the band.

He wanted to read that inscription.

He needed this ring to be placed on his bare finger.

To marry Hiroki was in his list of dreams, to have his lover bound to him was another step further in their relationship. Not through adoption but marriage.

His free hand clenched his pristine doctor's coat and he was sure it was beyond wrinkled by how hard he held the fabric. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss his lover and scream to the world that they were getting married.

The fact Hiroki was at his job in his pajamas was not what he expected when he heard one of the nurses inform him that Hiroki was there. He was certain Hiroki had not even taken notice of his sleeping clothes and he was even wearing his slippers from home.

Hiroki kept his eyes solely on Nowaki and he reached out his hand, caressing Nowaki's shoulder. Wordlessly encouraging Nowaki to cry without reservations that it was perfectly fine to cry at this occasion. So then Nowaki would answer his question so it would give him the cue to put the ring on his finger.

"H-Hiro-san.." Nowaki managed to say through his trembling voice.

Hiroki inquired. "Yes?"

"Ask..me...ask me again.."

Hiroki smiled in amusement and indulged his lover. "Nowaki, will you marry me?"

Nowaki furiously nodded his head when he said. "Yes! Yes!" Nowaki wiped the tears which were falling down his cheeks. "A million times yes!"

The commotion brought along some nurses who were in the area who came in time to witness Nowaki crying his eyes out. They saw Hiroki placing a beautiful ring on Nowaki's ring finger and the tenderness in the eyes of the man in front of Nowaki.

Hiroki let Nowaki embrace him in a tight hug and felt the droplets of Nowaki's tears falling on his shoulder. Nowaki completely broke down in his arms, he didn't expect such a reaction from his lover. He didn't say a thing as he rubbed Nowaki's back in small circles.

"C'mon...you are supposed to smile and gush about this, not start bawling in my arms." Hiroki said softly as he heard Nowaki laughing through his tears.

"I-I know but-" Nowaki cleaned more tears from his face with the sleeve of his coat. "_You_ asked me to marry you...I could only dream of you asking me..."

Hiroki smiled as he kissed Nowaki's cheek.

"Hiro-san..."

"Yes?"

"You know you are ...wearing your pajamas right?" Nowaki sniffled.

Hiroki stared down at his clothing his face went bight red. He didn't realize he was wearing his pajamas the whole journey to the hospital. No wonder the people he caught watching him were whispering among each other. He wasn't fully dressed.

He zipped up his long warm sweater to cover a good portion of his pajamas. It was lucky that he wore his striped pajamas and not the chick patterned ones that Nowaki bought in a set for them to wear.

Nowaki smiled as he bent down and kissed Hiroki. "You look fine, don't worry about it."

"But I'm in my sleep wear! Look at me!" Hiroki cursed himself as he stared down at the striped bottom pants. "I wasn't thinking when I left home and-"

Nowaki's smile only grew bigger. "I love you."

Hiroki stopped in his rant as his eyes widened. "What.."

"I love you." Nowaki repeated as he kissed him again. "I am almost done with my shift..we can grab some convenience store bento to eat while we watch the sunrise."

Hiroki muttered. "And grab some iced teas with some desserts?"

"It sounds perfect." Nowaki said. "Just perfect..."

They both jumped when they heard a combined exclamation. "Congratulations Doctor Kusama on your oncoming marriage!"

Hiroki hid behind Nowaki so they wouldn't see his pajamas, it didn't help since most of those nurses already saw him. Nowaki smiled in pride as he thanked his co-workers for their well wishes. He held Hiroki's hand while the nurses asked to see the ring on his finger. Nowaki presented his left hand and they all complimented the design.

Some of the braver nurses and doctors got around toward Hiroki and patted him on the back. Wishing him the best and telling him that the ring was absolutely perfect for Nowaki. Hiroki was speechless at their automatic acceptance and all he could do was nod his head.

It all became a blur for Hiroki as Nowaki ushered them out of the hospital after the man grabbed his black bag. Nowaki couldn't stop smiling, his spirit was soaring and he was glad he didn't have to hide his relationship from his job any longer.

Nowaki stared down at Hiroki and he felt another batch of tears coming into his eyes. He rubbed his eyes as Hiroki noticed this action and stopped in his tracks.

"Should we go straight home?" Hiroki asked.

"No, no, I'm fine." Nowaki told him. "I am just so happy. I can't stop these tears..I'm sorry."

Hiroki wiped Nowaki's tears himself when he said. "If it makes you feel any better...I'll..probably cry at our wedding."

Nowaki held Hiroki loosely in his arms when he told him. "We'll just cry together at our wedding and drink to our hearts content..."

Hiroki interlaced their hands as he got out of Nowaki's embrace. "Let's go you big lug, I am getting hungrier by the second."

Nowaki didn't respond as he let Hiroki pull him along to the direction of the convenience store. He didn't stop smiling the whole way and held Hiroki's hand tightly in his warm hand.

THE END.


End file.
